


A butterflies heartbeat

by White_Rabbit25



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Eiji and Y/n(Reader) are best friends/siblings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Goofing Around, Lots of song references, No-one dies, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy, holiday fluff, love is everywhere, specific song to each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rabbit25/pseuds/White_Rabbit25
Summary: "Christmas is the best time of the year. Ya right. That's bullshit.""Ash, Christmas is one of the most beautiful and most magical time of the year. Why do you resent it so much?""All the shit that I had to bare so many years ago.""Well, I'll show you what Christmas is all about. What you should have experienced in the beginning."





	1. This is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ash needs something happy to happen in his life for once. I hope that this story goes well and that you all enjoy it!!  
> I will be updating this story every day, or when I can get to it! Just expect an update every day!! Look for the next updates to be coming soon!  
> ~White Rabbit

Snow fluttered to the ground as the Christmas season covered New York City. Shoppers passed throw the streets and stories were popped later than normal. Lights and wreaths were string on many lampposts and shop doors. People roamed the streets and shops looking for things they believed their children or their loved ones would enjoy. Thinking nothing of themselves and buying for those they loved. Everyone was happy and cheerful; all except one. Everyone loved the Christmas holiday; except one.

Ash never enjoyed going out on Christmas. He hated being around hundreds of people and trying to find the perfect place to look around in peace. That was one reason though. He had plenty of other reasons as to why he hated Christmas as much as he did. He never told anyone afraid that they would judge him for it. However this Christmas season, was sure to change his attitude and thoughts towards Christmas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ash groaned as he walked through the snow. Eiji and Shorter where currently throwing snowballs at each other and laughing like children. “Can you two stop acting like children for once?” Ash groaned rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger. Eiji and Shorter laughed before throwing a snowball at the blonde male. He growled and picked up some snow. He carefully packed down the snow and added more as he saw fit. He wanted to make sure this snowball hurt when it made contact with one of them. He gave a devilish grin as he held the snowball and turned towards them.

“If that’s how you want to play, then fine, I’ll play with ya. Don’t get mad when I pelt you in the face with a snowball!” He yelled and started throwing the snowballs at his two best friends. Eiji and Shorter roared with laughter as they tried to duck the flying bullet snowballs. Ash throw a snowball but, Shorter being Shorter; he ducked and the snowball hit a young female walking by. 

The female helped and fell in the snow. She reached up and wiped the snow from her face and turned to the three males having a snowball fight. “Looks like I got in the way. Sorry about that.” She said giving them a bright smile and standing up. Ash immediately felt bad. He walked over to where the female was stand. “I’m sorry. I meant for that snowball to hit them not you. Let take you over the cafe across the street and get you something warm. It's the least I can do for pelting you in the face with a snowball.” Ash said, the tiniest hint of a blush covering his face.

She smiled and shook her head. “You don’t have too.” She said. However, he was convinced when he saw the shiver that left her body. He held out his hand and gave her a warm smile. “Come on. Your freezing and it's technically my fault that you are.“ he said. The female gave him a small smile before accepting his outstretched hand. Ash was screaming in his mind. Not once has he ever let anyone touch or hold his hand. 

He felt a massive heat rise to his cheek as he tightened his grip a little on her hand. There was just something about this girl that made him drop his defenses. There was not explanation as to why she was able to do such a thing with Ash, but he knew, this girl was different from all the others that had tried dating him before. She turned her head and looked directly into his emerald eyes. He felt a shiver run up his spine. “W-What are you d-doing?” He cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot in front of her. 

She smiled. “Your eyes are very beautiful. They remind me of emeralds, no, they are move of an unmoving jade color. They look marvelous on you.” She said. He blushed a darker red then before. “No one has ever said that about my eyes before. Why complement them now?” He asked. She smiled. “Because they simply are beautiful.” She said stunning the blonde male even more. “What’s your name?” He asked turning to look directly in her e/c hues. She smiled. 

“Y/n L/n. Nice you meet you….” “Ash. Ash Lynx.”  
Y/n smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you Ash.” She said. She grinned and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly wrote down something and slipped it into his pocket of his jacket. He raised and eyebrow before shrugging. He opened the door to the cafe for her only to have another girl walk right into Y/n and spilling her drink all over her. 

“Watch where you are going!” The girl in front of them snapped. Her makeup caked face making both Ash and Y/n cringe. The girls boyfriend appeared next to her and growled. “You made my girl get angry. What did you do?” He snapped glaring at Y/n mainly. Y/n apologized. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” She said. The female growled before dumping the rest of her drink on  
Y/n and pushing her to the ground. She laughed and dropped the cup next to the brunette and walked away with her boyfriend.

Ash glared at the couple as they walked away. He bent down and held his hands out to the female sitting on the ground. What shocked him the most where the tears falling from her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. Shorter and Eiji where at her side as well. She shook her head and covered her face. “Sorry. I seem like such a crybaby now.” She said trying to laugh it off. Ash didn’t seem to buy the laugh and wrapped his arms around Y/n. He helped her up off the cold ground and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. He gave her a warm smile and led her towards the back of the cafe. He walked to the front and ordered some drinks and maybe sure that he got a hot chocolate for Y/n.

Returning, Y/n turns to Ash and smiles at him. He hands her the hot chocolate and sits down next to her. “What are you doing in New York at this time of year?” Ash asked. Y/n brightened up a little as she took a sip of hot chocolate. “Well, I am here to celebrate Christmas with a few family members that live here.” She said turning to Ash.He narrowed his eyes and turned to her. He had a hatred for Christmas ever since Papa Dino had taken him from his real family. He never enjoyed Christmas because for him, it brought pain and and more broken wounds he had clean up. His spirit had broke and he was not planing and fixing it back up just to have it brake all over again.

"Christmas is the best time of the year. Ya right. That's bullshit."  
"Ash, Christmas is one of the most beautiful and most magical time of the year. Why do you resent it so much?"  
"All the shit that I had to bare so many years ago."  
"Well, I'll show you what Christmas is all about. What you should have experienced in the beginning."

Y/n held her hand out to Ash and gave him a soft smile. “What you had experienced your entire life was something that should never had happened. If you will let me, I will show you the true meaning of Christmas and what is supposed to happen during that time of the month." She said smiling up at him. Ash took her hand and taking some courage, he intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at their intertwined hands and felt a blush grow on her cheeks but nonetheless, smiled. As they left the cafe, a song that she recognized started playing. She grinned and gently pulled Ash and motioned the others to follow her.

“What are you doing?” Ash asked watching the said female dance along to the song. “This is something that my family does. We dance to music and have fun.” She said sending all of them a soft smile. Ash felt the winter breeze pass by as the snowflakes fell delicately on her hair as she danced to the song that played for everyone to hear. There was something about her that made his heart explode with new emotions that the never understood before. He tried asking several people that walked by what this feeling was and they would just simply smile and say; “You’re in love.” 

He never understood the “You’re in love” phrase and had to ask someone what it meant. People gave him many different answers but one seemed to stick out more then the others . “Being in love, means that you found someone that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with. You found someone that makes your heart skip a beat and makes your face break out in a blush when they do something cute or adorable. You have a sudden urge to protect them and cherish them for life.” His heart continued pounding in his chest as he remembered the words that sweet old lady had told him not to long ago. His emerald green eyes moved from the ground to the female that continued to dance to the music that played across the snow covered streets.

Ash watched as she sang to the next song that began playing. A crowd of people surrounded them as they sat and watched her sing to the song. Her heart was pouring out as she sang to the song. Ash couldn’t help but feel a sudden longing to be by her side the minute he heard her voice for the first time. His eyes widened as she continued to sing with the songs. What surprised everyone standing there, was when a Japanese song began playing and she began singing along with it. Not only was she singing in a different language, it was like she was sending a message straight to Ash. A smile spread across his face as he watched her sing and dance around. “I really think I fell I fell in love.” He mumbled just loud enough for Eiji and Shorter to hear his words. “Ash. This is Christmas” Her voice rang out for the blonde to hear making a small smile grace his lips.

The crowd dispersed and went back to their shopping and talking with friends and laughing at silly jokes. Y/n turned and faced Ash when she heard sniffling coming from his direction. She opened her arms out for him with a smile on her face. Ash couldn’t help the urge to hug her. Racing forward, he slammed into her and wrapped his arms around her. He sobbed into her shoulder before sinking to his knees. She followed his movements and sank to her knees. She ran her fingers through his hair before pressing a small kiss to his forehead. “Ash, this is what Christmas is all about. Not what you had told me. Not what you had experienced. This. Right here. This is what Christmas is all about.” She whispered. 

“Thank you.” Ash whispered before lifting his head and placing his hands on her shoulders. He was no longer slumped against her shoulder crying, he was kneeling at full height and smiling down at her before he moved closer and closed his eyes. Her eyes widened as his lips met hers. It didn’t take long for her eyes to close and her arms to wrap around his waist. Ash smiled in the kiss as he felt the emotion he long for the most, appear and blossom in his chest. He missed the amazing feeling Love could bring to someone’s life. Pulling away from the kiss, the two took deep breaths of the cold air that surrounded them. Y/n felt her face heat up in a blush so, she pressed her face against his chest and stayed there. Ash allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. He placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He help her stand to her feet before holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile as she intertwined their fingers together. 

To be Continued.....

Words: 2071


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since Ash and Y/n have been together. However, this is their first New Years together. They haven't kiss yet and Ash decided that he would take the next step in their relationship. After a night full of dancing, laughing, and goofing off, Ash takes things into his own hands and as the clock strikes 12:00 am, Ash kisses Y/n for the first time. He's still a teenage boy at heart, even if he is a 19 year old now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!! It's been two years since Ash and Y/n first meet. Now, they are dating and spending their first new years together. Geez, Writing long chapters are going to make my fingers fall off. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget that I enjoy getting comments and seeing what you think of the story!   
> ~White Rabbit

Y/n sat on the couch and watched Ash’s gang cheer and drink to their heart's content. She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched them goof around. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She turned and was meet with Ash’s emerald eyes. “Hey sweetheart. How’s it going watching all these grown babies?” He asked making her, Eiji, and Shorter laugh. “It’s been great. They have just been drinking and yelling and laughing the entire time.” She said looking up at Ash and smiling brightly. She had been put in charge of getting the New Years party put together and she was having a blast putting it together. She turned her attention back to the gang members, laughing when they began spitting nonsense off.

It’s been two years since Ash and Y/n met. Now, Ash wants to add more to their relationship. Not that holding hands and cuddling are bad, he has just been wanting to kiss her. He had seen many couples doing that very thing after midnight on new years eve when she had returned home after spending Christmas with him and the his gang. Before she could say anything, Ash’s gang started playing Pretty Girl by Maggie Lindemann. She began singing to the song making everyone turn to her. One of the gang members turned the song up. Ash and the others were astonished by her singing. They noticed that after realizing that she could sing, they would bop their heads to her singing and began tapping their fingers to the beat as well. (Using the clean lyrics, but, you can listen to the original song for effect)

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, If I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me hold my head up  
While I take over the world  
Keep your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl

I'm more than just a picture  
I'm a daughter and a sister  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a rumor  
Or a song on your computer  
There's more to me than people know

Y/n didn’t care if they were watching her sing or dance to the song. She enjoyed letting herself go on New Years. She could be herself that time of year and she hadn’t danced in front of anyone before so this was something new for her. Before long, she bumped into Eiji’s back before a wild smile covered both their faces. They both yanked Ash and Shorter into the dance and had them copy their moves. Eiji and Y/n had gained a older brother, younger sister relationship and really enjoyed embarrassing the other. However tonight, they were out to embarrass their best friends. Y/n however, was astonished at how both of them were able to copy their moves after just watching them one time. 

She laughed as all four of them synced and danced the moves at the same time. Ash turned and looked towards her and grinned as he continued dancing with her. He had the biggest grin that his gang and friends had ever seen. Soon, everyone had joined in and danced with the four in the middle of the room. They can cleared the couch’s and other breakable things from the room as they were going to party the entire night. They were glad that they bought a place far from other people. They were extremely happy that they could blare their music when they wanted too and not get in trouble for it.

Somedays I'm broke, somedays I'm rich  
Somedays I'm nice  
Somedays I act like a witch  
Somedays I'm strong, Somedays I quit  
I don't let it show  
But I can handle this

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I'd keep up with the guys  
And you see me hold my head up  
While I take over the world  
Keep your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl

I'm more than just a number  
I'm a hater, I'm a lover  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a title  
Or a comment going viral  
There's more to me than people know

Y/n was a laughing mess as the song was slowly finishing up. She had out danced all of them and continued to dance to the end as the others had fallen to the floor completely and utterly wiped out. She closed her eyes and remembered dancing to this when she was at home. She followed the small moves that she had created for this one song and was amazed when she finished the song out with the last dance step that she could never get right. She had to time the move just right so that when she had finished the dance step, the last little echo of the song would come to a close after her. As she twirled in a circle one time, she turned her moves to a ballet form. She had remembered that even a song like this one, she could match a ballet move to it. She continued dancing as the same lines repeated themselves and smiled whole-heartedly as the others sat up to watch her finish out the song with her dancing.

Somedays I'm broke, somedays I'm rich  
Somedays I'm nice  
Somedays I act like a witch  
Somedays I'm strong, Somedays I quit  
I don't let it show  
But I can handle this

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I'd keep up with the guys  
And you see me hold my head up  
While I take over the world  
Keep your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah  
I'm not just a pretty girl,  
No I'm not just a pretty girl

I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke   
I'd keep up with the guys  
And you see me hold my head up  
While I take over the world  
Keep your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah  
I'm not just a pretty girl,  
No I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl

As her foot tapped the ground, the music slowly began fading into the background. She felt her chest rise and fall with every breath that she took. Her heart pounding in her chest from all the movement that she just did. She had more fun than she could even remember having. Ash stood from his spot and wrapped his arms around her and smiled lovingly at her. “I have to admit, this has been a very entertaining New Years Eve party that was thrown together. I didn’t know that you could dance like that. Or even sing like that? How could keep that from me.” He faked being hurt before a laugh left his throat. Everyone had turned to the t.v as they heard people start chanting. 

10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
Ash pulled her close to his chest with a small blush covering his face. 

5!  
4!  
3!

Ash moved closer till his breath mixed with hers. 

2!  
1!

Y/n’s eyes widened when she felt his lips press against hers for the first time in the two years they had been dating. Fireworks shot off outside the house and people cheering on the t.v and not to mention his gang cheering as the New Year rang out. Ash held is position and moved to deepen the kiss. Y/n allowed her eyes to close and her arms to wrap around his neck. This was definitely the best New Years wish. Pulling away from the kiss, Ash buried his cherry red face in her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him and a smile ever present on her face. Her blush was still present on her face, but, her mind was still focused on the kiss. Ash was a blushing mess and was trying to hide the fact that he was still a teenage boy at heart. He finally got to kiss the girl he had fallen in love with those two years ago. He couldn’t wait to spend more holidays with her like he did the first time they had meet that cold Christmas Eve night.

To be Continued....  
Word Count: 1,438


	3. Chapter Three: Valentine's Day proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has planned something rather special for his girlfriend. What could he have planned that consisted of him getting up at 8 am and beginning to get things thought out and ready for the big day a head of him? Or, what is so special that he has to slip something in his pocket before leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the story! I hope that you enjoy and please don't forget to comment and tell me what you liked about it!!  
> ~White Rabbit

Ash is now 21 years old and happy. He has been dating Y/n for 4 years now and he thinks it's the perfect time to pop the question every girl wants to hear. Now, he is nervous of her answer. So, he does cute little acts around the next holiday, and that holiday is, Valentine’s Day! Yup, the last time he spent Valentine's Day with Y/n, the rest of his gang was present and he couldn't really talk to her about anything that involved them. It annoyed Ash to no end but now, his gang had finally left the house for the time being so he could prepare the perfect Valentine’s dinner for him and his girlfriend. 

Now, this dinner was special. They had done small dates throughout the day, and had done so many things that probably would make your head spine of he said it was all one big date for the two, but, he didn’t care what others thought. He was just happy to spend time with his girlfriend. Even though it was 8am, Ash walked to the kitchen and began making breakfast. He had planned this day out since they had spent last Valentine’s day with each other watching movies, cuddling, or just sleeping on the couch. Ash plugged his phone into the speakers and played Girls by Marcus and Martinus. He loved that song the minute he heard what it was talking about.

Girls, girls, girls, girls  
(Haha, it's the call)  
Girls, girls, girls, girls  
(Marcus and Martinus, yeah)

Well, here we go again  
Another perfect ten  
Sometimes we gotta let it out (Ah-ooh-uh)  
I feel it all the time  
They're always on my mind  
They bring me up when I am down (Ah-ooh-uh)

Ash started bobbing his head to the music as he got everything ready for breakfast. He was going to treat his girl right for the first Valentine’s Day they got to spend alone together. Ash even had a fun day planned for the both of them. Once he was satisfied with how her breakfast turned out, he set to writing down what they are going to do the rest of the day. The music continued to play in the background and he didn’t even hear his girlfriend walk out of the room. The minute he felt her hand on his shoulder, was when he turned and smiled up at her. “Care to dance for a little bit to the song?” She asked knowing full well that he wouldn’t deny the chance to dance to a song that he absolutely loves. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and took her hand in his. They began dancing to the beat and she was just having a blast. Even though it was only 8:30 in the morning, the two didn’t seem to care. It was as if they had no care in the world. Ash couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. 

With every smile, every look I go crazy  
Yeah, every girl in the world mesmerize me  
There's a million things I should have done, but I can't help it  
Oh-ooh-uh-uh, oh-ooh-uh  
Going up and down, and spinning round and round, I love it  
Oh-ooh-uh

A giggle escaped her throat as Ash tried singing along with the song. He grinned before spinning her around before pulling her back into the dancing. They honestly acted more of a couple that had been married for years then just dating. They could be mistaken for a married couple as they were of the age to be married. They honestly didn’t have a care in the world of how other people saw them or thought of them. All that mattered to them, was that they were happen. That they were still together even after tiffs and fights the two had. 

I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls, girls, girls, girls  
I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls  
Oh-ooh-uh  
I've been looking at girls  
What would life be without them  
High heels, crazy curves, right at the bottom  
So I thank God that we got them  
Sometimes we try a little too hard, like pardon me  
One time for the true treasure  
Two times for the one who wanna bring the true pressure  
Got my mind on these girls, you're the real gift  
Wouldn't be nothing without them, that's some real sh

Ash thought about the fights that they had before and couldn’t remember any other time they had argued over something that small before. He had blocked that away the minute they apologized to each other the next day. After growing tired of jumping and stretching and dancing around, he pulled his h/c girlfriend over to the table and placed the heart shaped-pink pancakes in front of her and gave her a wink before heading back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a half eaten bowl of pink and red fruits. “I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!” Ash screamed. After hearing the terrified screams from his gang family, he huffed out and placed his hands on his hips like an angry father. 

Y/n couldn’t help the laugh the left her lips. She motioned her boyfriend over to her side and slid a chair next to her. He sat down confused as to what she was doing. She took the fork that she had been eating with and took some of the pancakes and held it out for Ash. “Come on. You didn’t think I wouldn’t plan something for Valentines day did you?” She asked. Ash grinned and allowed his girlfriend to feed him some of the pancakes that he had made for her. Ash hummed in delite after taking a bite of the pancakes that he had made. After finishing up, Ash motioned her to get ready for the day. He didn’t explain anything but, he was going to give her the best Valentine's day ever. He quickly slipped the velvet box into his jacket pocket and walked to his side of the room and grabbed a different pair of pants and t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to change clothes. Ash however, couldn’t stop shaking in excitement.

I love you, I love you, I love you  
Yeah, I love everything about you  
Oh yeah, I do  
'Cause I've been looking at you  
The way you move  
God damn, you're cute  
Girl, I need you  
There's a million things I should have done, but I can't help it  
Oh-ooh-uh-uh, oh-ooh-uh  
Going up and down, and spinning round and round, I love it  
Ooh-oh-uh

Walking out of their room, Y/n sat down on the couch. She was wearing a simple red and pink turtleneck, a necklace with two hearts laced together (A gift from Ash on her 19th birthday), simple navy blue jeans with holes on the legs and knees. A pair of fluffy shine high boots, and a beautiful white and red jacket. She had curled her hair and pulled it back into a bun, and applied a little bit of makeup. She placed small hoop earrings in her ears and a small bag draped across her right shoulder. She sat on the couch and waited for Ash to walk out. She heard the familiar clacking of his shoes on the hardwood flooring and turned to have emerald green eyes staring into her e/c hues. “First stop, the movies.” Ash smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and held his hand tightly in hers. 

After the movie had finished the two headed to the zoo. Ash was going to make this the best day that Y/n has ever experienced before dropping the big sentence down. As they looked around, Ash would sneak into the gift shop and quickly buy her a wolf stuffed animal (Or your favorite stuffed animal) and a small necklace with a (favorite animal) on it. He smiled before returning to her side. He took the necklace out and slipped the necklace around her neck. She was frightened at first but relaxed when she realized who it was that was putting the necklace on her neck. Placing her hand against the necklace, she turned back to Ash and smiled brightly up at him. 

I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls, girls, girls, girls  
I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls  
Oh-ooh-uh-uh  
I've been looking at girls (you know, say what?)  
I've been looking at girls  
Oh-ooh-uh  
I've been looking at girls  
I see you everywhere I go, go, go (yeah)  
I see you everywhere I go, go, go (I love this girl)  
I see you everywhere I go, go, go (so much beauty)  
I see you everywhere I go, go, go

At the last destination, Ash turned to Y/n and gave her a big smile. “Y/n, the last four years have been the best years of my life. You have taught me how to love these different holidays and have shown me that there are more people out there that love me for being the messed man I am. I want to express how much love I hold in my heart for you the very moment we meet. Even if that first moment was me throwing a snowball into your face by accident.” She chuckled as tears began streaming down her already frozen cheeks. People surrounded them as Ash slowly dropped to one knee and took out the small velvet box. 

He opened the said box and gave the girl in front of him a smile filled with so much love, the he was beginning to choke on his own words. “Y/n, will you please marry me?” He asked. His emerald green eyes shining with hope and sparkling with so much love. She couldn’t help the tears that spilled from her eyes. “Of course I will you big goof.” She said running towards him and slamming into his body and sobbing happily into his shoulder. Ash smiled widely before taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers in a short but sweet kiss. He took the ring and her left hand and slipped the ring on. “Now you can be by my side forever and ever.” Ash said leaning his forehead against hers.   
“Forever.” She repeated.

I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls (say what?)  
Girls, girls, girls, girls (girls, girls, girls, girls)  
I've been looking at girls, girls, girls, girls (are you now?)  
Oh-ooh-uh-uh  
I've been looking at girls (I've been looking at girls)  
Girls, girls, girls (I've been looking at girls)  
Oh-ooh-uh-uh  
I've been looking at girls

To be continued...  
Word count:1784


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ash Lynx and Y/n's wedding day and nothing can bring this couple to the ground. They are just all smiles and tears. Ash can not help the tears that flood his vision the minute his wife to be is walking towards him. In a dress that would shine and sparkle when the sun played off the jewels. Her smile bringing a swelling emotion to Ash's chest and making him choke on his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ON THIS STORY!! oh my goodness. Two weeks ago I had filleted my damn finger and could bend the sucker. I had cut my finger and I couldn't do anything to strain my finger and took a two week break and I didn't mean to leave all of you guys on a cliff hanger or broke off for such a long time. Well, the next few days, I will be writing the chapters for this story and publishing as much as I can! Thanks so much for hanging on to this story and thanks for the reads on this story! I will be using random female names for two of Y/n's friends but, you get to add your best friend into the story with you!

Y/n stared at the diamond ring on her finger and felt a smile cover her lips. Today is the day of their wedding and she was beyond excited. She and her good friends were planning her wedding with Ash sitting at her side holding her hand and twirling the ring on her finger around. “I think you should have a three tier cake. It would make this wedding special.” “No, she should have a four tier cake with little cupcakes to surround the cake.” Y/n shook her head and laughed as her friends continued to argue over what should happen. “Hon, why don’t you and your friends go and pick out your wedding dress and me and my friends can finish up the rest of this stuff.” Ash said smiling at her and pressing a soft kiss to her check. 

She turned to him and smiled pressing her forehead against his before pressing a kiss to his forehead and grabbing her purse and motioning to her friends to follow after her. She turned back to her fiance and gave him a wave and smiled before closing the door. She turned to see her friends waving her down before hopping into their car. As her friends pulled out of the parking lot, Y/n couldn’t help but think about what her dress was going to be like. She was excited and also nervous as well. As they walked into the the wedding dress shop, Y/n stared at the dress as that stood on display in the middle of the room. The associate that was talking to the other girls noticed Y/n staring at the dress. “Would you like to try it on?” The older female asked with a smile growing on her face. Y/n turned and nodded her head smiling.

Grandma and grandpa painted a picture  
Of 65 years in one little house  
More than a memory, more than saying "I do",  
Kiss you goodnights and "I love you's"

Me and you, baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you

Y/n stepped into the dressing room with the little old lady following holding the dress out to her before closing the door and walking away. Slowly, Y/n slipped out of her clothes and slipped into the dress. She felt her heart begin pounding in her chest and her soft sobs filled the dressing room. The simple bedazzled sweetheart neckline to the soft lace and the bejeweled bottom and beautiful train like vale that was connected to the back of the dress brought tears to her e/c hues. A soft knock was heard on the door causing her to stand up straight and wipe the remaining tears from her eyes before opening the door. The old lady smiled brightly at the female before leading her to the front to model the dress from her friends that had been waiting in the front room. Her friends fell silent as she walked into the room. The dress shifting and rustling as she walked to the small circle that rose a little off the floor. The older lady walked around and made sure that the end of the dress was placed so it was hanging over the edge to not trip the bride as she spun around for her friends. (http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ieq943-i.jpg-What the wedding dress looks like)

Her friends could only stare at her as she twirled around showing off the dress. Y/n tried holding in the tears but she couldn’t. The tears slipped down her face and smile crossed her face as she came to a stop. Her b/f/f stood from her spot and walked towards her and pulled the h/c female into her arms and hugging her tightly. “This is going to be a beautiful wedding Y/n. You both love each other and are willing to go above and beyond for each other. That only asks for the best wedding dress.” She whispered giving her a bright smile before bumping their foreheads together. “We will always be sisters. No matter what. Even though we are not blood related, please look at me like a sister.” She whispered. Y/n smiled. “Alright then, sister.” She said making her friend begin crying. 

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

Y/n smiled as she held the dress close to her figure. She was busy talking with her friends and laughing and trying to keep the tears from falling like they did back at the store. Not that it was a bad thing, no. She just didn’t want to cry before her big day. A glint from the ring that lay on her finger made that same warm filling fill the pit of her stomach. She was loved. She was needed and she was the one, that someone as hurt and broken as Ash was, had chosen to marry. There were plenty of other girls that Ash could have chosen but, he had chosen her and placed that beautiful ring on her finger. Her giddy teenage self would be squealing and blushing and making sure that the ring never left her side. Y/n smiled softly before lifting the ring to her lips and closing her eyes. 

A soft breeze blowing past as she stood there kissing the diamond that lay on her finger. Her heart swelling and making her mind become fuzzy with the giddiness of being married for the first time ever. She slowly opened her eyes to see her friends smiling and waving her over to the car. As they climbed into the car, they headed towards a nice spot to eat lunch before packing up and heading back home. “Tell us what you and Ash decide to do the rest of the night.” Her friend Beth said giving her a smile. Y/n rolled her eyes and playfully groaned making all of them laugh out. “Come on Beth, what Ash and Y/n do before the big day is mostly just planning and getting things ready. A wedding has to be perfect remember!” Jessie said smiling at her friend.m Beth snorted but smiled nonetheless.

This life will go by  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side  
The clouds are gonna roll  
The earth's gonna shake  
But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

It was finally the big day she had dreamed off in her youth. Y/n stood in the churches room as her mother did her hair and fixed any wrinkles that appeared on the dress. She placed a veil on her head and walked around to face her daughter. Y/n watched her mother cover her face with her hands as the tears began falling down her face. Y/n covered her mouth as she felt tears filling her eyes. “Mom, you know that if you cry, I’m going to start crying.” She said laughing as she tried wiping the tears without smearing her make-up. Her mother smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “I just am having a hard time believing that my daughter, is going to get married. It’s way too early for that.” Her mother said making the both laugh.

It didn’t take long for the two to walk out of the room and towards her waiting father. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched his baby girl smiling and growing up faster before his eyes. He couldn’t imagine the day that he would be walking her down the aisle to her future husband. He gave his daughter a smile before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “Call, and visit as many times as you can ok?” He said pulling back and placing his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and nodded her head. “I promise dad. Me and Ash will visit as many times as you would like us too.” She said making him start crying. She smiled and hugged her father one last time before linking her arm with his and leaning her head on her father’s shoulder. “Don’t forget dad, I will always love you and mom. Forever.” She whispered.

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up with thousands of pictures  
Of 65 years in this little house  
I won't trade for nothing the life that we built  
I'll kiss you goodnight and say, "I love you still."

As the music began playing, Y/n turned to her father and gave a bright smile. Her father felt a smile reach farther then he believed it could and began walking his daughter to her groom. Ash turned when the doors opened and felt his heart begin soaring. The dress fit her perfectly and the glowing jewels that sparkled in the sun only added to that beauty. He felt his body shudder in happiness as she reached where he was standing. He held his hands out towards her and felt his mind go blank as her hands touched his. All his fears were for nothing as he looked into her smiling, tears filled eyes and mouthed, “I love you” to her. Her smile grew wider. She opened her mouth and replied with, “I love you much more” making Ash blush before a little laugh left his lips. After saying the vows, the priest turned to them and smiled. “I pronounce you, Husband and Wife.” Cheers and claps where heard as Ash pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. The cheers grow louder as they pulled apart and looked towards everyone. 

Y/n intertwined her fingers with Ash’s as they walked out of the building and towards the car that Ash’s good friends, Shorter and Eiji had prepared for them. The two had not seen their friend as happy as he was right now. All the shit that had happened to him seemed to be pushed into the back of his mind and locked away as he turned towards his new wife and pressed his lips against hers and smiled into the kiss. The sun playing with the jewels on her dress and shining off Ash’s blonde hair. The two looked like angels that had fallen from heaven and finally found each other. This, was their wedding day. A happy, and tender moment for everyone that knew the two. Everything was perfect now. Yes, everything was perfect.

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up  
From the ground up

Words:1961

A/N: I really am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Hope that you all enjoy. Here is an extra link to the dress if it didn't work the first time: (http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ieq943-i.jpg)


	5. Wear green or be punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Y/n are planning to prank all of their close friends. They end up not pulling the prank, as when Ash and Y/n get to Eiji's house, the kitchen is a complete mess. They decide that they will hold off on the pranking till next year but Ash and his wife decide that this will be a tradition that grows with all of them as they get older and have children. This game goes on for hours before they decide to call it quits and all of them decide to go out for lunch, but, an old enemy resurfaces and Y/n doesn't appreciate it at all.  
> Warning: Language and fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not updating like I had promised. Life got in the way, work got in the way. I had a massive period where I didn't want to write anything. However, that is not going to stop me from writing this story! Thanks for staying with me and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Songs used for this chapter are: Rockefeller street (Only Part of it) by Getter Jaani and Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran (only a part of it) where they head to red robins, please listen to Endless war by Within Temptation. I will not be putting the lyrics to that song in the story.  
> ~White Rabbit

Ash woke with the morning rays shining down on the bed. He turned to the side to see his wife still sleeping and curling against the pillow. Ash moved his hand towards her and moved a piece of hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. He turned to the alarm clock that sat on the table next to the bed. He turned the alarm off and sat up. He rubbed his head and allowed a yawn to leave his lips. He looked at the calendar on the wall next to the two and grinned. It was Saint Patrick’s day and he was excited. He knew that his wife wasn’t wearing any green, and gently reached over and pinched her arm. 

She jolted awake and smacked her husband. “You are such a child Ash.” She said laughing. He returned the smile and chuckled. “Yes I am a child but, you should know what day it is and why I pinched you.” He said standing up and walking to the closet. He pulled a green t-shirt over his head and pulled on some jean shorts before taking his pj’s he had taken off and thrown on the floor to change; folding them up and placing them in the dresser. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before yawning. She slipped from the warm covers and towards the bathroom. Ash stretched his back and signed when the satisfying popping was heard. 

He grabbed his phone, his keys, and a few other things before walking over to the the bathroom door. “Hon, you ready for today?” He asked with a bright smile appearing on his face. Y/n groaned from the other side of the door. “Do you dare be planning something against me Ash. I know where you sleep.” Y/n’s muffled voice echoed. Ash chuckled outside the bathroom door. “I promise it will be fun, and please don’t kill me in your sleep.” Ash said backing away from the door as she walked out. She wore a green “I am Lucky” t-shirt and jean shorts. She had curled her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She had applied softly applied some make-up making her eyes pop more. She smiles at Ash before grabbing her things and walking out of the room.

“So, what are we doing today mister?” Y/n asked turning her head and looking towards her husband. Ash grinned and took her hand in his and walked to the front door. “We, ma’lady, are going to prank and possible scare the crap out of our friends today.” He said before turning and closing and locking the front door. It was close to almost 6:30 am but these two, well, they had to go to the store and get things for the small pranks they decided they would pull on their friends. Y/n sometimes wondered how she even got roped into these things before realizing that she was married to a massive trouble maker. Yet, she loved it more then she even realized. 

Ash opened her door and gave her a big smile. She climbed into the car and watched as he closed her door and ran to his side of the car. Ya, she loved him. “Where are we going first?” Y/n asked as she put her seatbelt on. Ash smiled and put the car in reverse. “We are going to stop at Walmart and grab a few things before heading over to Target to get the rest of the needed supplies. Maybe even grab some snacks on the way out of both stores. Not quite sure yet.” Ash said as he pulled out of the driveway and put the car into drive and began heading down the road. Y/n chuckled before taking her phone out and pluggin the aux-cord into her phone and began blasting Rockefeller street nightcore version. She began dancing the minute the song began playing on the speakers. She even started singing along with the music. Ash couldn’t help but chuckle and join in singing with her. To him, her voice was like a choir of angels singing. When he got the chance to hear her sing, he loved it even more than did the first time he heard her sing.

Daylight is fading away, night silhouettes in the sky  
LED lights are flashing on towers  
It's Manhattan's magical time

Ballerinas dancing the Swan Lake  
On a river made of diamonds and pearls  
Everything's a little bit weird now

Because tonight, it is showtime  
In the middle of the street life  
All we celebrate are good times  
Because tonight, it is showtime

Come and walk with me  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
1273 down the Rockefeller street  
Everything is more than surreal

Sometimes, Ash would joke with her and tell her that she should go on one of those singing shows and perform in front of thousands of people but she would always tell him that she was terrified and that she couldn’t do something like that. He would tell her that he was joking and that he wouldn’t ever put her through something that would scare her. No matter what, he would never put her in danger. He would rather he put himself in harm's way and take the damage then put his precious wife in that crossfire. As they continued driving to the store, Y/n reached over to the stereo and turned the volume up loud. Ash chuckled before bopping his head to the beat of the song as the two continued driving. Ash, in theory, hated where they lived only because it took them an hour and a half to get to the store and an hour and a half back to their house. The plus side of that is, not very many people like to drive that time and don’t come to see all that often. His friends will make the trip and he’s fine with that. It's the people that he doesn’t want to deal with anymore are the ones that he doesn’t want making the trip to his house. Once they pulled into the parking lot of Walmart, they climbed out of the car and made their way to the sliding entrance doors. Y/n bounded to the craft section of the store and grabbed me so many things that Ash was thinking that this prank was going to make their friends go crazy, he was ready for this prank. Y/n placed all the green ribbons and other green things in the cart making Ash’s grin widened more. After getting a few more things from the crafts, they went to the treat section and grabbed a few things before heading to check out. Grabbing all the bags, the two heading out to the care and heading down to Target.

Because they know it is showtime  
In the middle of the street life (street life)  
All they celebrate are good times (good times)  
Because tonight it is showtime (showtime)

So let's keep movin' on  
1273, down to Rockefeller Street  
Life is marchin' on do you feel that  
1273, down to Rockefeller Street  
Everything is more than surreal (than surreal)

Y/n grinned as she looked through her phone for a different song to play as they made their way to target. After finishing up at target and getting what they needed, they headed back home now. She grinned as the music began thumping against the car walls. Ash turned to her and smiled brightly as he turned to catch a glimpse of her shining eyes and bright smile that crossed her face as the song began playing. You could tell Ash that she wasn’t anything special but to him, she was his everythings. He couldn’t survive if she wasn’t with him. Ash loved watching her sing to the songs on the radio because he felt that she was the only one that could sing as good as she could. Turning his eyes to her for a second before turning and facing the road again. Man did he love her singing and boy did he love her more than anything in the world.

 

When I was six years old I broke my leg  
I was running from my brother and his friends  
And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down

I was younger then  
Take me back to when

I found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years  
And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long  
I know I've grown  
But I can't wait to go home

Ash grinned before joining in on the singing. However, he just sounded like he was screaming the song. She was practically laughing so hard that she couldn't’ even sing the song properly. “Ash, you suck at singing!” Y/n said laughing hysterically. Ash turned and glared at her before pulling back into their driveway. Ash put the care in park and grabbed some bags while Y/n grabbed the other bags. “Shall we get started on the this prank then?” Ash asked. Y/n smiled and nodded her head. “We need to make this perfect. I want them to be scared!” She said. Ash shook his head before smiling and chuckling at her attitude. “Well, Let's get started!” He said grinning. Y/n smiled and clapped her hands. As they began getting the prank set up, Ash hooked his phone to the speakers that lined the walls around their house and started playing music. They spent a good four and a half hours getting the prank ready before heading down to their friends house by 11:30 am. After finishing the prank, they gently picked it up from the table and placed the finished prank on the back seat of the car and climbed into the car and headed towards their friend, Eiji’s house. 

Time Skip  
Reaching Eiji’s house, They grabbed what they needed and headed towards the front door. Y/n held the small prank in her arms and Ash made sure that it looked nothing like a prank. Ash knocked on the door and waited for a little bit. A sudden crash and loud laughter rang out through the house. Ash and Y/n looked at each other and raised an eyebrow before chuckling to themselves. The door opened and Eiji stood in front of them covered in flour and other various food items. “What happened to you?” Ash asked looking over his best friend. Eiji groaned. “I try to make something tasty to eat and you know what happens? The batter freaking explodes on me. THE BATTER!” He yelled. Y/n laughed before handing the prank to Ash before walking in and heading to the kitchen. “Holy crap what happened in here?” She asked looking around the kitchen. Eiji groaned and sat down on the chair near the kitchen island. “That’s what I would like to know!” He said. Y/n shook her head. “Ok, how about this. Lets clean this place up and then we all head out for lunch? Sound good?” She asked looking around. Everyone nodded their head and smiled brightly. After cleaning the kitchen, everyone gets ready and races to their cars. They all had decided that they would meet at Red Robins for lunch. As the reached the restaurant, Ash growled lowly. Y/n looked where Ash was looking and felt her heart move to her throat. “Ash, If you don’t want to eat at this Red Robins, lets go to a different one. We can find another one.” Eiji said looking in the same direction Ash was looking in. Ash shook his head. “No. We eat here. I will be fine.” He said. He gripped his wife’s hand and headed towards the others ignoring the man and his followers. 

“Well well well. If it isn’t mister Ash Lynx. What brings you here?” the man, Dino asked. Ash glared at the old man. “None of your damn business old man. I don’t work for you anymore.” Ash snarled. The old man laughed and stood up. He was a lot taller than Ash remembered. He moved towards him and held his hand out to wrap it around Ash’s throat. Y/n narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand and twisting it behind him and smashing his face into the floor. “Touch my husband, and I will kill you.” She snapped. She released her hold and backed away til she was standing in front of Ash. Shorter and Eiji at her side as well. Dino chuckled and rubbed his arm that she had pinned behind his back. “Didn’t realize your wife was a fighter. I think I might bring her into the same thing that you where in.” He said reaching out and grabbing her arm. Y/n growled and grabbed his arm. “Put me in that shithole and you are going to experience a mass murder in your own home.” She growled. Dino stared her down before turning away. He didn’t let go of her arm though. She narrowed her eyes before raising her arm and slamming it against the tender part of the arm. Dino screamed in pain and released his grip on her arm. 

Y/n watched the man wither in pain. Her eyes were cold and almost animalistic. Her eyes darted from side to side before racing forward and slamming her foot against one of Dino’s underlings stomach sending him flying. She slammed her fist into another’s stomach before wrapping her arm around another’s neck and spinning. She stood from the ground but was grabbed from behind. Her head snapped to the side before she wrapped a leg around his waist and spun herself around so she was in the back and her arm was wrapped around his throat. She gentle tightened her hold till he passed out and fell to the ground. She jumped from her hold and landed on the ground. She dusted her hands off and walked back over to Ash and the others. Ash was more than proud of her, his friends where astonished that she could even pull those moves off. “What?” She asked adjusting her shirt.

Time Skip  
Ash laid on the bed with a book in his hand and Y/n curled at his side asleep. Yawning, he placed the book back on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her after turning to his side. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He was quickly able to fall asleep knowing that she was still here and that she was in his arms. Ash couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of love and pride he had for Y/n. He loved her more then he would ever admit to others, but he would always admit those things to her. Opening his eyes, he looked at the clock to see it read 2:46pm. He yawned again before moving his arms and sitting up. He turned to look at where Y/n should have been but she was not there. He raised an eyebrow before heading off towards the kitchen. He heard her humming to a tone that they had listened to that morning on the way to the store. “Well good afternoon hon.” Y/n said placing small snacks on the table. Ash smiled brightly before bounding over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Good afternoon Beautiful.” He said kissing her neck and then her cheek. She laughed. “Sleep well?” She asked. 

Ash smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. “Yes. I slept perfectly.” he said nuzzling closer to her neck and closing his eyes. “I’m glad you slept good.” She said as her grin grow wider. She couldn't’ understand why there would be anyone that would hate him so much that they had to ruin his childhood and his life. She figured it out fast when she saw it happen when they were dating. She saw what he had to do to stay alive and it made her sick. She wanted to give him a life that he didn’t have to worry about what was going to happen just around the corner of his own home. It made her sad to watch him pace around the living room, gnawing on his finger when he got a call from Eiji saying that Dino had contacted him. He wouldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t eat and it was scaring her. She didn’t want to see him get hurt like he had before. So, she took it on herself to start taking fighting classes. She went every day and every night to get what she needed memorized. She wanted to be there to protect him and if fighting was the only way to do such a thing, then so be it. Ash took her hand in his and leaned against the counter. Her ring glinting with the sun and placing a rainbow on the wall. He pulled her against his chest and smiled down at her with so much love. She smiled and intertwined their fingers together. “I will always protect you. No matter what. I am NOT leaving you to fend for yourself. Knowing that you can also kick some ass when needed makes protecting you even more fun.” Ash said bending down and kissing her nose. “You are so damn lucky I love you.” Y/n whispered before pressing her lips against his. A smile crossing her face. “I love you.” They said to each other.

Words: 2941


End file.
